New York EVOLVED
Song Information New York EVOLVED (Type A) Artist: NC underground Composition/Arrangement: Hiroyoshi Kato BPM: 95-380 Length: 1:58 First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution (2010) First AC Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX New York EVOLVED (Type B) Artist: NC underground Composition/Arrangement: Hiroyoshi Kato BPM: 48-190 Length: 2:13 First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution (2010) First AC Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX New York EVOLVED (Type C) Artist: NC underground Composition/Arrangement: Hiroyoshi Kato BPM: 48-190 Length: 2:05 First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution (2010) First AC Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX Lyrics Are you ready? Song Connections / Remixes *New York EVOLVED is part of the EVOLVED series of boss songs. Other songs include: **tokyoEVOLVED by NAOKI underground, which can be found on DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY. **osaka EVOLVED -毎度、おおきに！- by NAOKI underground, which can be found on DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY 2. **L.A. EVOLVED by NAOKI underground, which can be found on DanceDanceRevolution UNIVERSE 3. **roppongi EVOLVED by TAG underground, which can be found on DanceDanceRevolution X2. **London EVOLVED by TAG underground, which can be found on DanceDanceRevolution II and DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. **Tohoku EVOLVED by 2.1MB underground, which can be found on DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. *New York EVOLVED has three versions (New York EVOLVED Type A, Type B, and Type C), all of which share the same intro part. Trivia *New York EVOLVED is one of the hidden boss songs in DanceDanceRevolution (2010), along with CRAZY♥LOVE and MAX 300 (albeit only appearing in the PlayStation 3 version) and was the third EXTRA TOUR boss song of DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. One of three versions is randomly loaded whenever New York EVOLVED is selected as an EXTRA STAGE boss song. **When played as a boss stage in DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX, the randomly selected version of New York EVOLVED is simply titled New York EVOLVED in-gameplay. However, in the results screen, the chosen version (Type A, Type B, or Type C) is shown. *New York EVOLVED has different BPM's for each version: **Type A: 95-380 (190→(3 stops)→190→95→190→(stop)→190→95→380→(3 stops)→380→190→380→(stop)→380→95→190) **Type B: 48-190 (190→(3 stops)→190→95→190→(stop)→190→(stop)→190→47.5→95→(3 stops)→190→(stop)→190) **Type C: 48-190 (190→(3 stops)→190→95→190→(stop)→190→(stop)→95→47.5→(stop)→95→(stop)→190) ***However, all versions' BPMs are shown as 48-380. *New York EVOLVED has a different album art on the Wii version of DanceDanceRevolution 2010. This alternate banner replaces the skeleton with two black eyes staring over the city of New York. The reason for this change is because the original album art was considered too risque for the Wii version. However, the original album art (the one with the skeleton) is on DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. *New York EVOLVED is the first EVOLVED to be done by a commissioned artist (Hiroyoshi Kato), as well as Hiroyoshi Kato's first boss song in the DDR series. *New York EVOLVED, along with the other EVOLVED songs, was accidentally made available for regular play on August 17, 2012. It lasted for 30 minutes, though. *New York EVOLVED (Type A)'s Expert notecount references the Konami number, being at 573 notes. *New York EVOLVED (Type B)'s Single Expert chart was revised from the CS version; there are now 2 additional freeze arrows, making the total Freeze Arrow count 23. The Freeze value has also changed from 29.6 to 30.2. *While the Wii version of DDR (2010) lists the three types as versions (Ver.A, Ver.B, and Ver.C), the PS3 version of DDR (2010) and DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX list the types as types (Type A, Type B, and Type C). *Only New York EVOLVED (Type B) does not have its regular 4th notes land on 8th notes. *Since all EVOLVED songs are references to traumatic events that the cities in the song titles have experiences, New York EVOLVED could be referencing the attacks on New York and Washington on September 11, 2001. Official Song Comment Untranslated. Difficulty & Notecounts New York EVOLVED (Type A) New York EVOLVED (Type B) Original Chart Revised Chart New York EVOLVED (Type C) Category:Songs Category:EVOLVED Category:DDR 2010 Songs Category:DDR X3 Songs Category:Boss Songs Category:Extra Tour Category:Songs with Revised Charts Category:Songs with Multiple Versions Category:NC Songs Category:Extra Stage Songs Category:Record-Holding Songs Category:Songs with Reratings Category:Songs with Multiple Charts Category:Songs with BPM Errors